How Much Longer
by NothingButAMemory
Summary: Problems of your average teenage girl: Boys, school, appearance, and popularity. Kalmia's problems: powerful gems, cute foxes, werewolves, and evil vampires out to destroy the world. Nothing unusual here! Oh, wait...
1. Of Dreams and Discoveries

Summary:

Disclaimer: This is a waste of time. Everyone knows that I do not own YYH, or any part of the story that I didn't make up. After all, if I did, then I would probably be rich, which I'm not. This disclaimer applies to the entire stoy, and shall not be repeated.

Author's Note: You know, I could use the dream that I based this off of as a prologue, but there wouldn't be much point in that. Anyway, Kal is based on Mandi so that Mandi doesn't kill me. The chick in my dream was actually named Sarah, and there was this really weird fake sunrise with a remote and then it broke and… yeah. Just read the story.

e/n: Hey. This is Aquira, the editor. This is my first editing job, so please tell me how I'm doing. I'm not sure if you can tell where I edited or not, but still, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. If you find any mistakes, that would be my fault as it's my job to fix it.

**_Bold Italics:_** flashback

**Bold:** dream

_Italics:_ thoughts

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

Chapter 1

"Of Dreams and Discoveries"

Kalmia glanced over her shoulder, still running as fast as she could manage after a week with barely any rest. She couldn't see anything following her, but that didn't stop her. After the first three days, she'd learned that even if she couldn't see them, they were there.

"_**She's the only one that got away," said a strange voice in a quietly furious tone.**_

"_**And she's the only one that mattered! Why'd you let her escape?" came another voice.**_

"_**It's not my fault! I was trying not to get killed!" argued a third voice.**_

"_**Well-" began the second.**_

"_**While you two stand here yelling at each other, she gets farther away. Let's go, we don't have much time!" spat the first.**_

_**Kalmia raced down the street. She knew she was no match for them in terms of speed, but she couldn't just let them get her. Besides, it was almost dawn, and, since the beings following her were vampires, Kalmia would be able to get further away then. She might even be able to lose them.**_

She hadn't lost them. No matter how fast she ran, or how far she got in the day, they always caught up with her at night. Kalmia just didn't understand how that happened. Tears formed in her eyes. This was just too hard.

"There you are!" an icy voice called to Kalmia. A chill ran up her spine as she heard it.

"You know, you almost lost us that time."

"I still can," Kalmia reassured herself quietly. "It will be dawn soon. You can't follow me then."

Gasping for breath, she put on another burst of speed, trying desperately to out distance her would-be killers. A faint glow appeared on the horizon. True to Kalmia's words, the sun was rising, but with painstaking slowness. The vampires would have to take cover soon, and she could get away then.

Loud hissing and cursing tumbled from the mouths of the undead as they noticed the lightening sky. "We'll get you tomorrow, Bitch!" the vampires shouted as they fled into the remaining darkness.

Kalmia didn't slow her pace. If she wanted to keep her lead, she couldn't stop for anything. Not even rest. At least until she found a safe place to hide and regain her strength…

* * *

**The strange girl ran on. She didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. In fact, she seemed somewhat lost.**

**Kurama studied the girl in his dream. She was about 5' 4" tall. Her hair was dirty blonde, and fell down her back. She had green eyes that were dulled from exhaustion. She was far to skinny, looking like she hadn't eaten in days. A small jewel in the corner of her left eye sparkled slightly. She stumbled and almost fell, but caught herself and kept running, tearing her dirty white jeans in the process. Kurama was slightly taken aback as he realized that the girl was human, not Youkai. Vaguely, Kurama wondered why he would dream of a human. After all, he didn't know many human girls personally. The only one's he'd ever met, besides Keiko, were rabid fan girls.**

**She looked over her shoulder. The voices and harsh laughter that Kurama had been hearing must have finally reached her because a look of intense fear crossed her pale face. She sped up in a futile effort to outrun the vampires that were chasing her. They quickly gained on her, then descended for the kill.**

Kurama shot up in bed, breathing as if he had just run a marathon. Cold sweat covered his face and back. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He had almost accomplished this when an unknown presence entered in his mind. With a slight frown, Kurama jumped out of bed, quickly descended the stairs of Genkai's temple, and crossed the hallway to the door.

Kurama stared at the handle for a moment before jerking the door open. A figure lay prone on the doorstep, passed out from exhaustion. Kurama knelt down to get a better look in the growing light of day, pulling back long hair to see the female's face.

Not expecting the sight of the girl from his dream, Kurama stumbled backwards. He rushed to get Genkai, who was more than a little annoyed at being woken up at such an ungodly hour. Her demeanor changed as she noticed the girl on the doorstep.

"Get her inside; put her in the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway. I'll get Yukina," she said, already headed up the stairs to the ice maidens room.


	2. Of New Places and New Faces

e/n: I am very proud of Amaya with this chapter! No mistakes whatsoever! Okay, maybe a few speech tag errors, but I'm pretty sure she wrote this when it was late, so... yeah... That makes sense...

Author's Note: Yes. It was indeed very late when I wrote this chapter, but, also, my computer is evil and stupid, and hates to capitalize anything outside of the stupid quotation marks. That accounts for many of my speech tag mistakes, as well as the fact that I don't pay attention to what I'm typing. But this chapter is longer than the first, so no one is allowed to complain. Got that?

_**Bold Italics:**_ flashback

**Bold:** dream

_Italics:_ thoughts

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

Chapter 2

"Of New Places, and New Faces"

"Where… where am I?" Kalmia slowly opened her eyes. Realizing that she wasn't outside, she sat bolt upright, anxiety tugging at her mind, making it fully functional.

"Hey, calm down! You need to rest," a male's voice came from the left side of her bed.

Kalmia turned to face a boy with gelled black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Who are you?" Kalmia shrank away as far as she could without actually falling out of the bed.

The boy grinned. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, and, to answer your previous question, you're in Genkai's temple."

Kalmia stared at Yusuke as if he was crazy. Yusuke, ignoring the look, opened the door and shouted into the hallway beyond, "Hey, you guys, she's up!"

People began to flood into the small room immediately. Kalmia pulled her knees to her chest, trying her best to become invisible. Needless to say, it wasn't working. At all.

A small girl with blue hair and red eyes approached Kalmia carefully. "Hello, I'm Yukina," she said shyly. "May I ask your name?"

Kalmia, for some reason unknown to her took an instant liking to the girl. "Kalmia," she replied.

"Well, Kalmia," began a man with red hair and ivy-green eyes, "these people are Kuwabara," he pointed to the orange haired boy standing by Yukina, "Genkai," an old lady with pink hair nodded slightly, "Botan," a hyperactive blue haired girl bounced up and down excitedly, "Hiei," a short man dressed in all black with spiky black hair and red eyes glared at her, "Keiko," a brown haired and eyed girl next to Yusuke smiled, "and I'm Kurama. You've already met Yusuke."

"Ok…" was the reply. Kalmia definitely needed time to digest this.

"What happened to you?" Genkai asked.

"Hm?" That question further confused the girl. She wasn't sure what the old woman was talking about. Kalmia was just happy that she'd found a safe place to stay.

"Kurama found you on my doorstep, unconscious. You were a little worse for wear," Genkai motioned to Kalmia's tattered clothing, "and I'm more than a little curious as to how you got that way."

"Oh, right," Kalmia replied. This was going to take some explaining. "Well, I was being chased… and I hadn't rested in about three days because I was constantly running. The only reason I could still run was fear. However, I was still exhausted, and I needed somewhere safe to rest. This was the first place I found. I guess I didn't even have enough strength left to knock," Kalmia smiled sheepishly, "because the last thing I remember was stepping up to the door."

"Who was chasing you?" Apparently everyone in the room was interested in her story, for they were all waiting impatiently for her reply to Hiei's question. Kalmia studied Hiei for a moment. He bore a strange resemblance to Yukina, and seemed to be avoiding the young girls eyes for some reason. His fiery red eyes were void of emotion, like blocks of red ice.

Kalmia shook her head. "I don't know the specifics," she began. "I only know that they're… you guys wont believe me."

"Try us." This time it was Kuwabara that spoke. "You wouldn't believe what we've seen."

Kalmia raised an eyebrow in silent question, but answered the question. "They're vampires."

Shocked silence.

Kalmia fidgeted uncomfortably. "See, I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"No, we believe you, we believe you," Yusuke reassured quickly. "It's just, what would vampires want with you?"

"I told you, I don't know the specifics," Kalmia restated, giving Yusuke a flat look that clearly said she was getting pissed. "They killed my family, and I ran. That's it."

Another shocked silence.

"You're whole family?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yes," Kalmia looked down.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kalmia found herself tackled in three huge hugs, one each from Yukina, Botan, and Keiko.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Genkai patted Kalmia's head as though she were a dog, "but I'm going to train you, whether you like it or not. You need to know how to fight those bastards."

Kalmia nodded. "Thank you," she managed to gasp, still being strangled by the tree girls.

"Girls, get off of her," Kurama gently pried the tearful females off Kalmia. "She needs rest… and air."

"Oh," Botan wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry about that. Have a nice sleep, Kalmia! Hm, you need a shorter name. How about Kal?" Botan didn't wait for an answer. "Great, Kal it is, then! And don't worry about those vampires! Come night time, we'll be ready for them!"

Kal watched the people shuffle out of her new room. She turned to Kurama, the only one left. "Is Botan always that… happy?"

Kurama laughed. "Yes, she is," he stood. "You really must sleep," the door closed softly behind him.

Kal closed her eyes and lay back down on the soft bed. She couldn't quite say why, but she felt oddly safe here with these people. Oh well, she was far too tired to think about it too much. She'd go over it all when she woke up in the morning.

* * *

Sadly, it wasn't morning when Kalmia awoke. It was the middle of the night. Kal quickly rose from her bed, shutting the window. There was no way she was going to make it even the slightest bit easier for the vampires to find her. 

She saw, at the edge of the forest, three dark figures, lurking, watching the temple. They made no attempt to come any closer, choosing to watch from a distance.

"Kal? You awake?"

Kal turned to her doorway to find herself face to face with Kurama.

"How'd you know?" Kal questioned. These people were weird.

"I sensed it," He replied. What was he talking about? Maybe they were all crazy… Kurama strode across Kal's room, sitting on the windowsill, looking at the vampires over his shoulder. He turned back to face the shivering girl. "Are those them?" he asked, pointing to the shadows of the forest. "The vampires?"

"Yeah," Kal nodded. "They always seem to be able to find me. I feel I must wonder why they don't come closer, though."

Kurama sweat dropped. "Um, yeah, that's a good question. We're going to introduce you to a man who can answer your questions soon enough, but for now, just accept it, ok?"

"Fine," Kal looked curiously at Kurama, "but, if you know, why can't you tell me?"

Kurama gazed seriously into Kal's eyes. "Because I just can't."

Kal, seeming to accept this answer, yawned.

"Rest, Kal. You'll need it. Genkai wants to start your training tomorrow."

A snort escaped Kal. "How bad can it be," she reasoned. After all, Genkai was an old woman. She probably couldn't do too much hard work.

* * *

"Again," the harsh voice rang across the temple grounds. 

Kal was now seriously regretting her earlier comment about Genkai. She had been forcing Kal to do sit-ups, pushups, running (which was her current activity), and sparring (with Genkai, not any of the gang) for the past three hours. Three hours! Kal didn't know how she was still standing, let alone running around the gigantic temple time after time. Her blue t-shirt and new jeans were irreparably stained with dirt and grass from the many time's she'd fallen.

She ran around the temple one more time before collapsing on the ground at Genkai's feet. "Can we stop now, PLEASE?" begged Kal.

Genkai shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. "But you haven't sparred against any of the others yet, and they've been watching for the past few minutes now. I think it's only fair they get a chance to test your skills."

"I'm too exhausted to be tested on my skills! Hell, I'm too exhausted to do anything! I want to sleep! Please?"

Genkai sighed. "Fine, be that way. Have something to eat first, though."

Kal slowly, and painfully, got to her feet. She trudged past her audience to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and a slice of left over pizza. She climbed the stairs to her room with extreme difficulty, munching on the cold pizza as she went.

"Don't worry, it gets easier!" Yusuke called after her encouragingly.

Kal snorted, not even bothering to turn around as she replied. "I seriously doubt that."


	3. Of Words, Dreams, Foxes, and Water

Author's Note: Meet the antagonist! Well, the main antagonist, anyway. Just so we're clear, the king-guy is based on Blare, a guy we (Mandi and I) know, because he's trying to kill Mandi in real life. Seriously, he wears excessive amounts of cologne, which Mandi is allergic to, and sits by her for class… actually, that was last year. But it wasn't when I typed this! I don't know if Mandi and Blare have any classes together this year or not, so I can't truthfuly say that he's still trying to kill her.

Oh, and before I forget, a gigantic thanx to Mandi, my editor, for helping me with the fight scene. I am so horrible at writing those that it's not funny. So, I used Mandi's version of the fight. If you want to give credit to anyone for the fight, give it to her.

* * *

_**Bold Italics - flashback**_

**Bold - dream**

_Italics - thoughts_

a/n: - author's note

e/n: - editor's note

* * *

Chapter 3

"Of Words, Dreams, Foxes, and Water"

This went on for days, always running, fighting, working out… Kal was actually finding that, contrary to Yusuke's words, everything got harder as time went on. And there was still no end in sight.

She was allowed one day off… every two weeks. Of course, waking up in the middle of the night to see the vampires lurking at the edge of the temple grounds didn't help Kal much, either. She was constantly tired, and no one seemed to notice. Things just weren't going her way.

Therefore, the training continued. That day, at the break of dawn, Kal was rudely awakened by Kuwabara's loud screams, as he was, once again, being chased around by Hiei. That seemed to happen quite a bit around here. Stumbling and muttering random curse words, Kal entered the kitchen, pulling a chair out from under the island, and resting her head on the cool marble counter.

"Up," came the harsh voice that Kal had come to identify as 'let the torture begin.'

Kal raised her head. "… Oh… do I have to?" she asked sleepily.

Genkai glared. "Yes, now come on. I'm going to have you sparring against some of the others today."

Slowly trudging out of the house, Kal wondered what she had ever done to deserve this. There was no reason she could think of that justified such punishment, as she considered it.

"You can spar with Yusuke first," said Genkai.

"Come on, girlie, give me your best shot!" Yusuke yelled, being his usual over confident self.

Kal's grassy eyes flashed. "You did _not_ just call me 'girlie!'" she shouted across the training field, highly offended.

Yusuke grinned. "So what if I did?" he called back. "What're you going to do about it, girlie!"

"This!"

_Holly crap, she's fast! Yusuke thought, dodging Kal as she sped towards him. I've seriously got to stop underestimating people. It's going to get me killed._

Kal, realizing that Yusuke had changed his direction, skidded to a halt. She turned and positioned herself so that she was facing her opponent. Without warning, she charged, lunging herself at Yusuke once again.

Seeing he was once again in danger, Yusuke tried to evade her by taking a few steps to the right. But Kalmia wasn't falling for it this time. She moved with him, step for step. If he moved to the right, she moved to the left so that she was still in front of him.

Yusuke's eyes widened. A girl wasn't supposed to be this good! He decided that the only way for him to gain an edge was to strike back. He stopped - Kalmia stopping as well- and took a second to think. He only had a second, because Kal was running towards him again. Yusuke didn't bother to think anymore. He just charged back, ready to crash into his opponent.

Kalmia guessed what he was doing, and curved to the right. Yusuke wasn't going to get the best of her. He ran right past her, stopping when he didn't hit his target.

Kal was only about a yard away from where he stopped, as he had stopped very quickly. She jumped towards him and grabbed his arm. Kal twisted it around, yanking it above his head after she had it securely behind his back.

Yusuke yelped at the pain and Kal shoved him to the ground. He landed face down, and Kal, still having her grab on his arm, pinned him there, making sure he couldn't move.

Kal grabbed his hair, which was rather easy to hold due to all of the gel in it, and jerked his head upward so that his ear was right next to her face. "Do not, under any circumstances, ever call me girlie again!" she shouted partially deafening him for the next few hours. She stormed off to her room, thereby canceling all training for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Master, you wished to see us?" Damien, the oldest of the vampires that had been chasing Kal knelt before a regal throne. 

"Yes," came an authoritative voice. "I would like to know why I still do not possess the jewel I sent you and your siblings to retrieve over a week ago."

"My king, the girl bearing the jewel found refuge in a sacred temple. We cannot simply enter and take it; we are repelled at the edge of the grounds," Damien answered.

"Did I ask for excuses?" asked the king. He stood from his throne and began pacing the platform restlessly. His black robe, decorated with blood red swirls and lines, rustled against the marble floor. "You must find some way to get inside. Go. I must think."

Damien nodded, stood, and bowed stiffly. "Yes, my liege," he complied with the king's request.

The king of the vampires, or Blare, to the human world, was after a certain jewel, a jewel of immeasurable power. The girl who carried the jewel, Kalmia, as he'd recently found out, had no idea that the sapphire imbedded in the skin beside her left eye held power that many would gladly kill for. _That is indeed unfortunate_, he thought. _If she knew, she'd probably be willing to give it up freely._

"Dalli!" Blare called into the air, a sudden thought racing through his mind.

A young girl of about 16 shimmered into existence, kneeling on the floor in front of the king. "Yes, my lord?" she raised her head, bright green eyes sparkling under a curtain of black hair (did I ever mention that Dalli is completely and utterly evil?). Dalli was dressed as she usually was, with a sweeping floor-length black skirt and a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt.

"That bracelet you have, the one that keeps your vampire blood hidden, how fast can you get me three more?" he asked.

Dalli smiled sweetly. "How fast do you want them?"

* * *

**She was drowning. There was no escape from the dark waters that engulfed her. Kal desperately tried to swim to the surface, only to find that something was holding her down. Furiously, she ripped at what ever had a hold of her ankle. Her hands grew weaker; she was losing her strength. There was no way she could fight it now. Kal looked one last time at the faint light above her before she let the water spill into her mouth and lungs…**

"Kal, wake up."

Kal groaned and rolled over, falling off her bed in the process.

Grumbling and cursing under her breath Kal stood and glared at Kurama, who, for the past week or so, seemed to enjoy waking her up every morning before she even wanted to think.

"One of these days, Kurama, I'm going to get you back for this," she threatened.

"Sure," Kurama agreed. "Now come on. I actually have a reason for waking you this- Why are you wet?"

Kal's gaze became curious. "What?" she asked. She looked down at herself to find that she was indeed wet, her close dripping water onto the floor. "That dream," she murmured.

"Dream?" Kurama sat beside her.

Kal nodded. "I had a dream that I was drowning…"

Kurama frowned. There was a new aura about Kal, something inhuman. "Kal… come with me. There's someone you need to meet."

Kal followed, her curiosity aroused. Kurama led her to a room that Kal could have sworn hadn't been there yesterday. The door opened on silent hinges to reveal… everyone, and one strangely dressed toddler with what appeared to be a tattoo on his forehead that read 'Jr.'

"Who the hell is that?" asked Kal before stepping into the room, the question directed at Kurama. "No, better question, why is there a little kid in that room, and where the hell did that room come from in the first place?"

"Just as I suspected," Kurama murmured. "Kal, this is Koenma. He's the prince of the spirit world. He's here to answer any questions you might have, after we explain what has been going on. And this room has always been here, it just isn't that… visible… to most."

Kal blinked. _Spirit world? _she thought. _I've been with these people for about a month, and they were finally staring to seem somewhat normal, but now… I'm just not so sure anymore._

In three hours, Kal's world had turned upside down. Vampires she believed in, how could she not? But demons… that had always seemed crazy to her. She had laughed when the gang had told her, until Hiei had demonstrated his powers. Then it all became much too real for the 14 year old. The hardest part for her to digest had come when Kurama had admitted that he himself was a demon whose name was actually Youko. Kal sat down, her head in her hands.

"I feel a migraine coming on…" she sighed.

"Maybe we should stop for today," suggested Koenma. "If you're not feeling well, then you should rest."

Kal looked up. 'No," she said, smiling meekly. "I should ask now." Kal took a minute to regain the stability lost in a moment of dizziness. "Ok, I only have one question. Why are you telling me all of this?"

Koenma took a deep breath. That was the question he'd been dreading. "As you already know, vampires are after you," Kal nodded in agreement. "Well, there's a reason."

"No, really?" Kal sarcastisized (inside joke), rolling her eyes at the toddler.

Koenma sweat dropped. "Eh heh, yeah. See, the bad news is that they will almost certainly catch you. The good news is, if what Kurama told me is true, you've somehow gained some spiritual powers. That's why you can see me. I can get back to you later on what they are."

"Ok." Kal was a little confused. "But, why are they after me?" she suddenly demanded. "I haven't done anything to them!"

"True, in a sense." Kurama looked sadly at the young girl before him. "You have not physically had any contact with the demon world other than the people gathered in this room, but because you carry that," he pointed to the sapphire in the corner of Kal's eye, "they will always hunt you. That gem holds immeasurable power."

Kal shifted uncomfortably. "So… they'll always be after me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so," Koenma answered.

"Oh. I think I need to rest. This headache is killing me." Kal walked silently to her room, lost in thought.

* * *

It was late, the sky was pitch black, and stars twinkled coldly. Kal shivered slightly. She hated the winter, and she hated the cold. Nevertheless, she had been unable to sleep, so, instead of sitting in her stuffy room, she had decided to stare out the windows in the living room. Everyone else had gone off on one of those mission things. Now it was somewhat quiet in the house. 

She suspected that the gang would just go home after the mission; after all, they had homes to go to. So at least she wouldn't be disturbed in her own little world of thoughts.

Kal jumped when she heard the front door close.

"We finally meet, Angel." a strange, cold voice filled the cold room.

Kalmia's head whipped around, her grip on her knees tightening painfully. _So, _she thought, _this is Youko. He's kind of… scary._

Youko seemed to be gliding, so graceful were his movements. "I see you recognize me. Good," he purred. "That means we can skip the formal introductions."

Youko stood behind Kalmia, who was twisted into what looked to be the most uncomfortable positions she could have possibly managed and staring up at the youkai calculatingly.

"I've wanted to meet you for some time now," he informed the girl. "I wanted to know why Kurama was making such a big deal out of his new acquaintance. I can see, now, why he won't shut up about you."

Laughing to himself as if he guessed her thoughts, Youko knelt down, running one long-clawed finger down her back. "Are you afraid of me, Angel?" he whispered softly in Kal's ear.

No reply.

"Don't be that way, my little pet," Youko cooed.

Kal stiffened. _PET! _she shouted in her mind. _Who does he think he is! _However, not having a death wish, she voiced none these thoughts.

Youko took her in his arms. "Why don't you say something, Angel?"

_Yeah right,_ Kal thought, still refusing to respond_. I'm going to say something to a youkai that could snap my neck in an instant._

She found herself, however unwillingly, relaxing in Youko's grasp. _Oh, crap, _another thought flitted through her head._ Why does he have to be so warm when it's so cold outside?_

"Are you warming up to me, Angel?" Youko's soft voice played a gentle melody in Kal's ear (a/n: please excuse the horrible pun. It was just as unintentional as shallow was - don't ask. Inside joke).

Still no response. Kal was asleep, finally; her head rested on Youko's shoulder.

He chuckled to himself, resting his own head on top of Kal's. He soon fell asleep with Kal still locked in his hold, both of them sleeping comfortably.

* * *

Koenma rearranged some of the papers on his cluttered desk. Silence reigned in the small room, until Kal, tired of waiting, growled in frustration. 

"So," she questioned, "do you know what kind of powers they are or not?"

"Well, yes," Koenma looked a tad uneasy. "At least, we're pretty sure."

"Pretty sure?" Kal glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Koenma looked pointedly away from the girl. "Well, it's pretty hard to tell, but we think its water."

Kal blinked in confusion. "Huh?" she asked dumbly (a/n: not that Kal is dumb or anything, she's just a little confused).

"Water powers," Koenma clarified. "You can control water, Just as an elemental being might. But you're not elemental, just endowed with such abilities."

"… Ok. Now, would you mind running through this one more time, just so we're clear?"

* * *

Author's Note: What the hell is wrong with you people! Seriously, I have a grand total of zero reviews! It's really annoying, you know. Besides, I'm sure you're not that busy... so review, please!

C'mon, you know you want to!

Review, people!

Amaya


	4. Of Cars and the People that Drive Them

Author's Note: Hm… I think this might be my favorite chapter… maybe some of you girls out there know why.

e/n: I like this chapter the best, I think. That's because I can relate. Guys honk at me all the time, and I get extremely annoyed by it. I wish there were always conveniently placed rocks on the side of the road. Alas, there is not, so I have to get by with yelling and shouting curses at them.

* * *

_**Bold Italics **_-flashback 

**Bold** - dream

_Italics -_ thoughts

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 4

"Of Cars, and the People That Drive Them"

"Good morning, everyone!" Kal smiled brightly. "I don't have any training to do today, so I'm going into town," she informed them. "I'll probably bring some movies back. Horror movies; I like those!"

"You should probably take someone with you," suggested Genkai. "Remember the demons and such."

A smile still plastered to her face, Kal strode to the door. "I'll be fine!" she called.

"Hey, Kal," Kurama said as he walked past her into the kitchen.

"Bye!" She was way to hyperactive for this early in the morning.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Yusuke from the living room.

"Nope!" Kal shouted as she passed through the door. "And that's probably why I'm so hyper! That happens all the time!" (Unfortunately, this is also true for Mandi… only she's not necessarily hyper, just crazy…)

* * *

Kal happily strode back the way she'd come, a bag full of random horror movies swinging at her side. She turned her head in annoyance as a loud honking noise reached her ears. 

Kuwabara, whom we 'randomly' picked to be the subject of Kal's torturing, pulled up beside her in a rather dirty car. He began to whistle and catcall while honking. Kal glared evilly, hatred burning in her eyes.

And, Kuwabara, being the idiot that he is, didn't quite catch the glare, and continued to make a stupid smart-ass comment, just because he felt like joking around. "How much?" he asked.

Kal death-glared. She kicked a rather large-and-conveniently-placed rock at the car, but missed. Instead of the car, the rock smashed into Kuwabara's face.

Kal shrugged at her mistake. _Oh well,_ she thought_, just as good, I suppose. I'll have more time to cook up a nice little revenge plan for Kuwabara while watching horror movies… _and with those interesting thoughts in mind, Kal continued on her merry way home.

* * *

Kurama turned the page in his book. He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 11:30pm. He'd have stop soon if he wanted to get up at his usual time. 

A knock sounded on his door, and Kal's head appeared before Kurama could answer.

He let out a heavy sigh. It seemed that fate wasn't going to let him be…

"What do you want, Kal?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"Will you help me kill a car?"

Blink. X5. "Excuse me?"

"Help me kill a car," Kal spoke slowly and loudly, as one might speak to a child.

"I will not help you destroy someone's car!" He exclaimed.

"Oh." Kal's eyes shifted. _Well, that went well, didn't it? But what about…_ "Then, there were two reasons I came here… can I yell at Youko for calling me a pet?"

Kurama's face was blank. "He called you a pet?"

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Her tone then changed drastically. "It upset me greatly and I wish to scold him for his misdeeds." She was the picture of innocence.

"Ok," he said suspiciously, a look of the same description clearly visible on his face. And then Youko was standing in front of her.

Kal smiled, asking her question before Youko could make any comment that could anger her, as he was sure to do. "Will you help me kill a car?"

Youko looked slightly taken aback. "Um… sure, but can I ask one question?"

"Absolutely," was the elated response.

"Why?"

Now it was Kal's turn to let out a frustrated sigh. "Because it's one of the cars whose drivers seem to find it amusing to honk, cat-call, and wolf-whistle at girls walking down the street," she paused to take a deep breath. "How they ever came across the idea that girls _like _that kind of attention is beyond me." Wow. Quite a nice little rant, don't you think? I do. I love this rant.

* * *

The stars shimmered as the full moon watched Kal and Youko slinking through the shadows towards the unfortunate Kuwabara's also unfortunate car. 

"What're we going to do to his car?" asked Youko.

Kal ginned evilly. "Oh, not much." Her expression grew serious. "But nothing too damaging or dangerous. Just little things, like letting the air out of, and burn the tires, take the hubcaps - I know people that collect those - and the windshield wipers, break a couple of windows, empty the gas tank, and… um… why don't we cut the brake cable, too." (a/n: Oh, yeah. Not dangerous at all…)

Youko raised an eyebrow. "We could always just steal the car. Or burn it to the ground completely. It might be easier."

"No." Kal shook her head, an amused smile playing across her lips. "Let's go with my plan."

"Whatev-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Kal's hand slid over Youko's mouth. "We're too close to talk. Someone might hear us."

He removed her hand, silent. The two of them proceeded to destroy Kuwabara's car, which was pretty uneventful until…

"Youko, don't!" hissed Kal, but she was too late. Youko dropped the match onto the tire, which happened to be too close to the container of gas.

BOOM!

* * *

Author's Note: Yep I definitely love this chapter. And to all you moronic boys out there that do this… DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? THAT IS NOT THE KIND OF ATTENTION WE ARE LOOKING FOR! At least, none of the girls I know like that kind of thing. And, like my editor, I wish there were always convieniently placed rocks. That would make like a hell of a lot easier for everyone. 

And a big, huge, gigantic, wonderful thanx to my first reviewer...

TigerChickTigriss!

Thanx, also, to my other reviewers:

insaneningen14

bookworm0492

You're the best. Seriously. I'm neither joking, nor being sarcastic (Which I tend to be). I am completely and utterly serious. No one should doubt the totall seriousness of my words. Ever.

as for therest of you...well, youcan go to hell for all I care. After all, it's not like you reviewed or anything.

You suck.

Amaya


	5. Of Anger and Bracelets

Author's Note: I just realized how incredibly short this chapter is! I didn't even pay attention while I was typing it.

e/n: Oh, the part about the air freshener, it's true. I can't breath around that stuff. Or that Axe spray. Or spray-on deodorant, some perfumes, hairspray, and so on and so forth. (Oh, in case any of you didn't know, Kalmia is based on me. That is why I relate to most of these things. Mostly because I have done them, or would like to do very much.)

* * *

_**Bold Italics**_ - flashback 

**Bold** - dream

_Italics_- thoughts

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 5

"Of Anger and Bracelets"

"What the hell were you thinking!"

Kal wilted under the angry gaze of the actual Kurama. "I wasn't," she whispered. "Well, technically," she straightened, "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of revenge-"

"REVENGE? You already hit me in the face with a rock!" Kuwabara exploded, pointing to the large purple splotch on his face where her rock had collided.

"That was completely unintentional." It was true enough. Not that anyone believed her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you _did_ hit him." Hiei was the only calm being in the room. Actually, he seemed somewhat pleased with the night's happenings.

Kurama massaged his temples. "Would you guys leave for a moment? I need to discuss something with Kal."

As the others filed slowly out of the room, Kurama pulled up a chair and sat across from Kal, who was sitting on the couch in Genkai's living room. "You deliberately went behind my back and got Youko to help you, just so you could have revenge?" he asked in that quiet voice your parents use when you do something incredibly stupid, like break the computer, or something to that extent.

Kal winced as if he'd hit her. _I think I preferred it when he was yelling,_ she thought. Outwardly, she nodded.

Silence seemed to coat the room from ceiling to floor. Kurama stared intently at the water elemental in front of him. "I'm disappointed in you." (a/n: No, really?)

Once again, Kal winced.

"I expected better from you."

Wince.

"Why you thought that getting Youko's help was a good idea, I'll never know."

Wince.

"Look at me, Kal," Kurama's voice held an air of command to it. Still, Kal _really_ didn't want to see his face at the moment. She felt a gentle finger slide under her chin, forcing her head up until she could look straight into Kurama's eyes. Her focus slid to the floor beside her.

"Kal…" Kurama caught and held her gaze effectively. "What were you thinking?"

"Revenge," came the helpless answer.

He sighed. "Why do you commit your revenge so violently?"

Kal glared. "I grew up with an extremely annoying younger brother, who, on more than one occasion, tried to kill me with air freshener!" She exclaimed. "What do you expect?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Air freshener?"

"Yes, air freshener," she snapped. "I can't breathe around that stuff."

He shook his head slightly, standing to exit the room. As he reached the door, he turned to look into Kal's pale green eyes. "I'm still angry with you," Kurama reminded.

Kal began cursing inwardly. She had been hoping he would forget if she could distract him long enough with the air freshener bit. Apparently not.

Still grumbling random profanities under her breath, Kal made her way slowly to her room.

* * *

"You requested these?" 

"Yes, thank you, Dalli," Blare nodded. "These will come in quite handy." he inspected the black concealment bracelets intently.

Dalli tilted her head in curiosity. "If it's not too much trouble, sir, would you mind telling me what they're for?"

A grim smile played across the king's lips. "We shall finally obtain that which we have sought for so long," he replied. "For tonight, Dalli, I shall send Damien, Yu, and Rin to retrieve the jewel."

Dalli grinned, her sharp teeth gleaming in the flickering torchlight. "Shall I go get those three for you?"

"Yes, you should."

Dalli bowed slightly; her loyalties never lying entirely in one place, she had never shown the complete respect that was due to one's position.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers!

Miharu Endoh

insaneningen14

bookworm0492

* * *

I hate the rest of you.

Amaya


	6. Of Vampires and Sleep

Author's Note: Ok. Weird chapter. Couldn't think of a better title. Oh well. Anyway, I'm updating now because I wont have time tomorrow... sigh.

e/n: Not much wrong with this chapter. Yay Amaya! She even did reasonably well with her fight scene.

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 6

"Of Vampires and Sleep"

Kal woke abruptly with a chilled sensation. She'd only had a this cold of a feeling once before, and it hadn't ended in anything good. She peered out the window, as she had the other time, afraid of what she might see.

Memories flashed trough her mind, memories of her last moments in her home with her parents. This was almost exactly the same. A quiet night, not even the crickets chirping. Dark, no stars or moon to illuminate the field below, even, the worst part, three figures so pale that they seemed to glow, which was actually quite possible since there was no light by which to see them otherwise. And one loud, piercing scream that ripped from her own throat.

"What? What's going on?" a sleepy Yusuke poked his head through the door. The others, more alert - with the exception of Kuwabara, who could have been sleepwalking for all anyone knew or cared - stumbled over to Kal who, at that moment, happened to be tucked into a surprisingly small ball under the window.

"Kal?" Kurama shook her gently.

Kal looked up, her fear-filled eyes becoming hard and determined. "They're here," she whispered. "I don't know how, and I don't care. I want them gone."

"Who now?" Kuwabara, it seemed was not sleepwalking. Too bad. If he were anything like Yuki (Fruits Basket), he'd be stronger when he was asleep.

"The vampires," replied Yusuke, looking out the window.

"But…" Botan faltered. "It's sacred ground…"

…No one seemed to have a response for that.

"You talkin' 'bout us?" the gang jumped, all eyes turning to the windowsill, on which the three vampires were perched. "That's really sweet," the speaker, the only female stepped down into Kal's room as everyone scrambled to get away. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she smirked.

"Indeed," this one, apparently the oldest, seemed to glide to the floor. "I am Damien. This," he motioned to the girl, "is my sister Rin, and that," he jerked his thumb backwards, "is my brother Yu. King Blare wishes to… speak with you, and he's sent us to make sure you come peacefully."

"Not. A. Chance," Kal growled. "I-"

Kurama stepped in front of her, joined quickly by the others. "Not now, Kal. Angering them only makes things worse."

"You should listen to the kitsune, little one," hissed Rin. "You keep talkin' like that 'n bad things like this might happen!" she shoved the air in front of her, a strong gust of wind blasting around her into the room, forcing her waist length black hair from behind her ears.

Kal shivered from the chill, though most of the force of the wind had been taken by her protectors. Very soon, her room had turned into a battleground. Black blood, from the vampires, and red blood, from everyone else, was spattered in different areas of the walls and floor.

In the heat of the battle, not even one of the Spirit Detectives noticed Yu creeping towards Kal. He drew a long, blue-silver sword with every intention of cutting off the girl's head. Fortunately for Kal, he stepped on a half-full bag of potato chips, and the loud crunching noise alerted Kal to the danger, just as the blade swung. The sharp edge of the sword missed Kal by inches, as she dodged to the side.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her luck had run out, for in her attempt to avoid the blade Kal completely forgot about the creepy blue-ish white creature beside her - you know the one holding the _handle_ of the sword. Yu moved the blade, seeing how she'd changed her position, and forced her head to hit the hilt of the sword. Everything went black.

Harsh laughter rang above the sounds of the battle. Everyone froze, eyes traveling to Yu, standing over an unconscious Kal. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small plastic bag and threw the contents- a strange white powder- across her body. The other Vampires grinned maliciously. Victory was in their grasp…

…Until Kurama lost control. Youko appeared out of nowhere. The floorboards came alive, new stems and leaves sprouting and growing without warning to wrap around the vampire siblings, holding them in place. The SD's pressed themselves against the wall, trying to draw as little attention as possible, lest Youko decide to catch them as well.

Youko, however, had already begun inspecting Kal for wounds. He seemed completely unconcerned with anyone else, including his victims.

Although, truthfully, it was almost dawn. Moreover, they were vampires.

Youko continued his inspection of Kal, finding no injuries besides a small bump where the hilt of the sword met her head, but that was to be expected. He then turned his attention to the fine powder, not touching it, for he wasn't quite sure what it was, but letting his other senses run through it (a/n: sorry if that makes absolutely no sense to anyone but me).

He stood gracefully, still filled with a rage inspired by the fact that anyone would dare touch Kal. "What is that?" he demanded of the prisoners.

Damien laughed. "You expect me to tell you?"

Instantly the vampires throat constricted as Youko's clawed hand closed over it. "Yes," he said, his voice deadly quiet, "I do."

"It'll make her sleep. And she'll just keep fading away until she dies, unless-" Damien managed to choked out.

"Unless what?"

"You'll never know, will you?" he whispered. The sun's first rays hit his back, and, with a screech like nails down a chalkboard, he exploded into ashes. The same went with his siblings. Now, the only sources of information they had were three piles of dust on the floor. And honestly, how much use is that?

Youko growled fiercely. "Unless what?" he shouted, stirring the ashes on the floor.

"Youko, stop," Hiei's voice forced it's way into Youko's mind.

Slowly, Youko reverted into Kurama, who knelt to lift Kal back onto her bed. He brushed the hair from her face. "Why her?" he asked quietly.

"Because of the jewel," Hiei responded coldly. You'd think he didn't care, or something. Oh, wait… he doesn't… how sad.

Kurama watched Kal sleeping for a moment.

"C'mon," Yusuke began pushing Kurama towards the door. "You can start helping her in a few hours. Right now… well, I think we all need sleep."

* * *

My computer is being stupid. So instead of replying to my reviewers like I usually do, I'm going to reply now.

Thanx to my reviewers!

bookworm0492 - You're alway the first to review! I'll try to make the chapters longer... infact, I think they get longer soon... I'll have to check.

insaneningen14 - Um... thanks? I'm really not sure what 'Aww, we' means, but I appreciate the review anyway.

Rikki - Ha! (I forced her to review.) Thank you for the compliment. You are a very good writer, too. That story of yours has a great begining... I want to read it when you finish!

Chaos Tenshi - Yes. Yes I am. I'm alway happy to have new reviewers. So, thank you. Very much. I personally can't say I know how it feels to have a brother, but I know I wouldn't want one like Mandi's (Kal's)... he's really creepy. Anyway... yeah. Dont' let them kill you.

* * *

And now, because I've been scolded for insulting those of you who don't review, I will take my leave. (But only because I no longer wish to be in the presence of such stuck-up evil people like you who don't review.)

Amaya


	7. Of Hunger, Freedom, and Meetings

Author's Note: I made up half of this chapter in the two minutes before I sent it to Aquira. It wasn't anything too big, just some more details and such... so if it sucks, then that's why. And now I am going to introduce to you a character named Kasume, based on my friend Alexa who's pen name on this site is deathwaitsfornoone. As it said on my author page, I'll try to work in some HieiOC, but I give no promises. Also, I'm in no way insinuating that Alexa is stupid, because she really isn't. I just had to make the character kind of ditzy for the plot line to fit her. Credit to Aquira for the scene where Kurama is locked in his room. Originally, there was nothing there, but Aquira's imagination came up with an excelent description that I decided to add!

e/n: I rather like this chapter. It has so many things to do with me! Okay, I know Kal is based on me and everything, but still. This one had more than the others!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 7

"Of Hunger, Freedom, and Meetings"

Three weeks, and Kal was still asleep. Three weeks since she'd eaten anything. _Three weeks_ and they still hadn't found a way to reverse the unwilling slumber.

It had also been three weeks since Kurama had slept. He worked day and night, always researching or on the phone, trying his best to find a cure.

It wasn't working. Kal had grown thin, wasting away before their very eyes. And there didn't seem to be anything they could do about it.

However, that isn't what this part of the chapter is about. This part of the chapter is about the scheming that goes on back in the underground hide-away of Blare, king of the vampires.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" demanded the king. 

Dalli kept her gaze carefully diverted to the floor. "We never expected Kurama to just change like that. It completely threw them off."

"Did I ask for excuses?" he shouted.

"Well, if you want to get technical," responded the young vampire, "then yes. You did."

Now, before I tell you what happened next, you must remember that Blare was in a rage, and completely incapable of sensible thought. Like most men on normal days.

Dalli's head turned with the force of the blow to her cheek. Oh-so-slowly, she looked up at the now _very _startled, and afraid, king. She held her silence, choosing instead to glare intently at Blare (Like Mandi's death glares!).

And Blare desperately wished that Dalli would say something. Her silent-stares, as he had dubbed them, had a tendency to be somewhat unsettling.

Dalli rose from her seat. "What makes you think you can lay a hand on me?" Her voice held the same deadly quiet that Youko's had possessed only weeks before. "I want to know what gave you the idea that I wouldn't hurt you back."

"I was angry." Blare tried desperately to keep his cool. In truth, he knew Dalli tended to lose control when she was angry. "You can't blame me for that! Besides, if you hurt me at all," at this he grinned evilly, "I won't let you release Kasume."

Dalli paused, raising an eyebrow. "Kasume? You're going to set Kasume after Kal? Interesting choice…"

"Yes," Blare gave a curt nod. "You may go release her now if you wish."

Dalli, with her mocking half bow, left to free the most dangerous of Blare's minions (I apologize profusely to Alexa for calling her a minion. But, hey, it's better that pet, or prisoner, or something of that general area, right?)

Only once in her lifetime could Kasume ever remember being free. And that was when she had been a pup, and she had burrowed under the fence outside and escaped.

Kasume was one of the last pure werewolves. Her golden-brown hair fell to mid-back. Her green eyes glowed softly as she slipped in and out of the shadows. The full moon would be out tomorrow. She only had to wait until the next night. And it was already dawn…

…If only she could remember where she was going, or at least why she was going there.

Oh well, she would remember eventually.

* * *

**Water. Once again. Kal was really getting tired of water. After all, even someone that loves water as much as Kal does can only take so much. And for what seemed like weeks on end, now, there had been nothing in her view but water. Streams, rivers, creeks… and currently a gigantic ocean. It was pissing her off. She wanted out of the endless ocean and it's stupid watery depths. NOW.**

So she woke up.

And the first thing she saw happened to be brilliantly red hair cascading halfway down the back of a young man who sat pouring over a book on her desk. "Kurama…?"

The head whipped around. "Kal!" Kurama cried joyously. "You're awake! But… how?"

"Are you asking me how to wake up?" she teased. "I would have thought it would be a simple matter."

"But, the white powdery stuff…" (a/n: what an intelligent thing to say.)

Kal frowned. "That stuff tasted nasty," she commented. "I think it was supposed to implant pleasant dreams in my mind so that I wouldn't want to wake up. Fortunately, no matter how much I like water, it kinda gets boring after a while." She grinned. "So, you miss me?"

Kurama pulled Kal into a tight hug. "Of course," he murmured.

Kal hugged back loosely. "Good," she retorted. "Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

A disbelieving look etched itself across Kurama's face. "Is your mind really that one tracked?"

"Yes." Kal's grin widened. "Yes it is."

Kurama laughed. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're alive!"

Kal laughed, too. "Great! Now, if only I had something to eat…"

"Let's go get Yukina to cook something up for you." Kurama took up the hint immediately.

"Yay!" She tried to jump to her feet, but failed miserably, landing on the ground with a thud. "Oh, by the way, how long have I been asleep?" She pushed herself off the floor, taking Kurama's hand as he pulled her to her feet and helped her towards the kitchen.

"Well," Kurama cocked his head, trying his best to remember (a/n: Remember, he hasn't slept at all! His memory's probably a little fuzzy. Don't kill me for making him forgetful!). "I'd say about three weeks-"

Kal's jaw dropped. "Three… three weeks?" she chocked out. "No wonder I'm so hungry…" she followed Kurama to the kitchen, greeting the other, very startled looking occupants of the temple on her way.

"YUKINA!"

Yukina turned from the dishes she had been washing. "Oh, Kal-chan! You're finally awake!" The ice maiden hugged the water elemental. Kal was so glad to see Yukina that she was willing to overlook the whole 'chan' thing.

"Oh, I'm just getting hugged all over the place, aren't I?" Kal asked to no one in particular. "Hey, Yukina, how about some food? I'm starving!" _Literally,_ she thought, placing a hand over her stomach. She could fell her ribs sticking out. _I'm gonna pass out if I don't eat soon…_

Yukina nodded, and began making some breakfast.

"Ah, the best food I've had in weeks!"

"The only food you've had in weeks," reminded Kurama with a yawn.

Kal's attention snapped from the half empty dish of steaming and delicious looking food in front of her to the kitsune. She studied him intently, noticing for the first time the dark circles around his eyes, and a weary dullness etched into the depths of the emerald orbs. Now that she was thinking about it, Kal could tell something was wrong just by the worn tone of Kurama's voice and the paleness of his silky skin. "How long has it been since you slept?" Kal asked casually, almost as though she were asking aobut the weather.

"Not too long," he reassured with another yawn.

"Try three weeks!" scolded Genkai, who had been listening to the conversation, and had just now decided to interrupt. "He refused to sleep, no matter what we tried. If you hadn't woken up when you did we were going to slip him sleeping pills."

"Hey-!" Kurama began.

"THREE WEEKS!" Kal's voice could be heard in America… at the same time the Hover Dam burst, flooding several cities in instants, the Mississippi's water levels rose, causing the river to spill its banks, and an unexpected tidal wave hit the shore on the other side of Japan. "THREE WEEKS! JUST WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL WERE YOU THINKING? (a/n: People seem to ask that a lot here, ne?)

"I was trying-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! BED! NOW!"

"Who's yelling?" grumbled Kuwabara sleepily as he entered the kitchen. "Whoa, Fox Boy's in trouble!"

Indeed he was, for Kal had grabbed the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him to his room where she ordered him to bed, locking his window and door as she left. She also flatly refused to let him out until the next morning.

_-:-One hour later…-:-_

"Can I come out now?" Kurama whined pathetically from inside his bedroom.

"No!" Kal snapped.

"But why not?" he asked, desperately wishing for some fresh air.

Outside the Kitsune's room, Kal was giving Kurama's door a purely shocked and horrified look. "You haven't slept for three weeks! Tell me that's not enough of a reason."

"That's not-"

"I didn't mean that literally! Bed! Now!" Kal ordered. She heard Kurama groan, and then his footsteps sounded as he made his way to his mattress. Satisfied, Kal went into the kitchen and found the others. "Okay. Kurama is finally in bed, and if any of you let him out before tomorrow morning, I will personally see you your slow and painful death. He needs his rest." (e/n: Was it just me, or did her tone change drastically?)

"Sheesh, it's as if you like him or something," commented Yusuke.

"What was that?" Kal asked menacingly, giving a sideways glare towards the spirit detective.

"Nothing..." Yusuke said quickly, inching towards the door.

"That's what I thought."

Then she left to cool down by taking a stroll through town.

Kasume sat dejectedly on a bench in the park, still trying to remember what she was doing. She rubbed the bracelet on her wrist distractedly. Her green eyes darted around, trying to find a clue. There wasn't one.

"Are you ok?"

…And she must have jumped three feet in the air.

"Um…" Kal watched Kasume curiously. "Sorry if I startled you…"

"No," Kasume's voice was barely above a whisper.

"If you're sure… my name's Kalmia," she introduced herself, reaching out her hand in a friendly manner, "except my friends have taken to the name Kal…"

Kasume watched the hand as if it were a snake that was about to strike. "Kasume…" she said cautiously, taking the hand with just as much care.

Kal stared for a moment at the girl. "Wanna go get some coffee or something?"

"…Sure…"

The two of them started walking down the street in slightly awkward silence that only Kasume seemed affected by, though Kal soon started chatting amiably. (a/n: And she hasn't even had coffee yet… amazing! J/k, seriously. But it's really not like Mandi to just talk and talk and talk, so… yeah. I'm going to shut up now.)

"You're so quiet!" Kal was in a talkative mood. She figured Kasume was nice enough. "Turn here. This place has the best drinks!"

* * *

Thanx to my reviewers: 

lex: Thanxs! One of my reviewers suggested that i re-word it a little, so I did after the first couple of chapters.

prismdragon: You reviewed twice, didn't you? Yep! OK, anyway, thank you for that. Of course there will be more vampire action; they're the antagonists! I'm sorry about my fight scenes... I can picture them, but it's a little harder to put into words (for me) than other parts of the story. To get the real idea for the fights you'd have to be able to read my mind, which would probably make most people go crazy... anyway, yeah. I've ever really tried to make my OC like one of the characters. But then again, it's based off a friend who is very unique (with many nicknames, such as Idnam and Isuzu the Human Calculator), so there's really no way to make her like one of the characters.

And now, because no one told me not to (and prismdragon likes it), I fell I must be mean to you non-reviewing types.

I hate you. You are all evil bastards (if you don't review). I refuse to change my way of thinking (Until you review). Now... REVIEW, DAMNIT or else... well, I don't know what else, but if I think of something, I'll let you know.

Amaya


	8. Of Friendship and Introductions

Author's Note: Very, very, very short chapter. Don't get all mad at me, I couldn't help it! Anyway, enjoy this little piece of reading!

e/n:No errors! But that's because it's so short... (a/n: gee, thanx. That makes me feel sooo good.)

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 8

"Of Friendship and Introductions"

"So, you looked kinda lost earlier, Kasume." Kal and Kasume strode around the town window-shopping. "Did you need to be somewhere?"

Kasume shook her head. "Not until tomorrow night." She was speaking in a normal voice now, having decided that Kal was good person. In the two hours they had been talking, the pair of girls had become fast friends. But there was something about the name that sent warning bells off in Kasume's head. In addition, the small sapphire in the corner of Kal's left eye seemed to be of importance, but Kasume couldn't quite grasp the meaning.

"Well, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Kal was so hyper that she couldn't sit still for a second.

"Ok," Kasume followed Kal towards Genkai's temple.

The site brought a realization to Kasume. A temple… Kal… the jewel… this was the girl she'd been sent to capture! But… there were people around. Half of the Rekai Tantei could be seen sparring in the front yard.

"Hey, Kal!" called Yusuke as he and Kuwabara paused their fight to greet their friend.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled back. "This is Kasume!"

Both boys ran up to meet the werewolf. "Hi Kasume, I'm Yusuke Urameshi!"

"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kasume found herself shaking hands with the stupider half of the gang, trying her best to pull away… unsuccessfully.

Kal laughed. "C'mon, guys, let her go. We have to say hi to everyone else, too!"

"Are they always like that?" Kasume whispered as she and Kal headed toward the front doors.

"Yeah," replied Kal. "Almost always… Hiei! You have ice cream!"

Hiei glared, pulling the ice cream closer to himself. A feral growl ripped from his throat.

"Jeez, don't bite my head off over food!" Kal threw up her hands in defense as a small blob of Hiei's sweet snow came flying at her head. She licked it off her arm. "Thanks! By the way, this is Kasume. She's a friend of mine."

"Hn," guess who said that.

Rolling her eyes, Kal pulled Kasume up the stairs. "Don't mind Hiei, he's just not talkative."

Kasume remained silent, thinking.

"And this," Kal startled the girl out of her thoughts, "is the door to Kurama's room. You can't meet him, sadly, because I have locked him in his room until tomorrow."

Kasume tilted her head slightly. That would make things easier…

* * *

Thanx to my reviewers! 

psycogirl234 - first to review this time! Yayfulness for you! Um... I don't know how many chapters yet. I have up to chapter 10 complete, and chapter 11 started (about 2 and a half pages), but it'll probably go a little beyond, plus an epilogue (sp?). Yeah. The epilogue will be great. I believe it's my favorite part yet. And I haven't even written it yet! But I know thing, psycogirl234, I know things. Like what happened on July... 17. I think.

Mandi, if you read that, and I got the date wrong, don't kill me. I can't remember exactly. The only thing I know is that it was the same day as HBP was released. (anyone know when that was?)

insaneningen14 - Thank you! I suppose, but Alexa wanted to be a werewolf. And so Alexa is a werewolf. Blare is a vampire, though.


	9. Of Betrayal and Help

Author's Note: I've done it! Didn't think I could, did you? But I did… I managed (barely) to work in that slight HieiOC I semi-promised! I feel so accomplished…

* * *

_**Bold Italics flashback**_

**Bold dream**

_Italics thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 9

"Of Betrayal and Help"

"Where?" Kal asked, following Kasume to a stone door.

"Here," came the quiet reply. "You introduced me to your friends, now I'm introducing you to mine."

Kal looked around suspiciously. "It's like no one's lived here for years," she commented. "Are you sure your friends are… down… there…" she faltered as Kasume pulled the door open on silent hinges, revealing a wide staircase.

"Positive."

"I don't know…" Kal could sense that something wasn't right. "Maybe in the morning…"

The suns rays finally disappeared, leaving the moon as the only source of light. The full moon.

Then Kasume did something completely unexpected. Her hair lengthened, her face elongated, a muzzle forming, teeth sharpening and gleaming. She fell to all fours, her hands and feet becoming paws, claws clicking against the cement. She snarled, her suddenly red eyes fixed on Kal.

Kal, however, was immobile from shock. She didn't even seem to notice when Kasume's sharp fangs sank into her leg, or when she was dragged down the stairs, every step unwilling.

She shook her head, a gasp escaping her lips. "Kasume…" Realization dawned on Kal. "Shit!" she hissed as the last stair disappeared from beneath her feet. Blare stepped out from the shadows.

The king of the vampires, in an unusually good mood, nodded at Kasume, his long-ish brown hair falling into his brown eyes. He waved a pale hand to indicate Kal, who was now beginning to struggle against her captor.

"Good job, Kasume," he congratulated. "Dalli!"

Dalli, appearing, once again, out of now where, lead Kasume back to her room.

Kal felt the blood loss getting to her. She knew she would pass out soon, and she had to get away. Regrettably, her legs refused to comply with her wishes. The last thing she saw was Blare, laughing cruelly just before she hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kasume seemed lost in thought. She ignored the sounds of the activities on the other side of the thick wooden door. Her eyes were focused on nothing in particular, though a small hole in the ceiling seemed to be a good target. 

_I do not feel guilty, she told herself for the millionth time. I do not feel guilty. I was only doing my job… she was not my friend. I never believed her to be my friend. Not guilty at all… this inner struggle continued for a while. Ok, I do feel a little guilty. But what can I do about it? There's no way I can help by- Inspiration stuck her like a ton of bricks._

Kasume poked her head into the hallway, searching for people. She sniffed the air experimentally; it was almost dawn, she would be human again soon, but until then she could avoid any obstacles. There was no one around. She was free enough, and she knew the way out.

* * *

"Someone let me out!" Kurama's voice echoed through the temple. 

"Kal has the key," retorted Yusuke.

"So get Kal!" Kurama ordered.

"Um… we can't."

"…"

Yusuke pressed his ear to the door. "Kurama?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU CAN'T'!"

The nervous laughter in the background only made Kurama more suspicious. "Well, she, uh… she kinda… went back downtown with Kasume last night, and she didn't come back… please don't kill me!" Yusuke squeaked.

Kurama's door swung crazily on broken hinges, and an extremely angry Kurama glared down at a very scared Yusuke. "Didn't come back?" he asked slowly.

Yusuke nodded in clarification.

Turning on his heal, Kurama marched down the stairs, towards the front door. He ripped said object off its hinges and stopped dead in his tracks.

An incredibly frightened and pale Kasume gaped at the kitsune, her hand raised as if to knock on the door. She quickly dropped the arm, backing away from the angry being advancing on her.

"Who are you?" Kurama spat.

"I-" Kasume regained her composure. "I'm Kasume-"

Wrong thing to say.

Kurama's hand gripped her throat; lifting her a good five inched of the ground. Kasume clawed uselessly at his finger, struggling to breathe.

"Put her down."

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "She betrayed Kal!" he hissed.

Hiei stepped forward, his hand straying to the hilt of his katana. "If she had betrayed Kal she wouldn't have come back here," he responded. "We should at least find out what she wants."

Kurama dropped the girl, who fell to her knees. "Well, what _do _you want? And what happened to Kal?" he demanded.

"Kal… I'm sorry, Kurama," Kasume looked at the ground. "I did betray her, but-"

She was cut of once again by Kurama's strong grip on her neck.

"Kurama! Put her down, now!" Hiei commanded.

"Hiei-"

"No," his katana slid under Kurama's chin. "Put her down. Hear her out. Why would she be here if she knew we'd most likely kill her? Why would she risk her life?"

Kurama hesitated.

The blade pressed harder, drawing a single drop of crimson blood. "Let. Her. Go."

Kasume fell to her knees again, gasping for breath. "Thanks," she managed to say to Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei turned away, sheathing his sword. "Don't get used to it."

"Whatever," Kasume shrugged. "Anyway, as I was saying before you," she glared at Kurama, "tried to kill me, King Blare has Kal. I came here to help you get her back."

"Why would you do that?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

The grass seemed to interest Kasume all of a sudden. "Because she was nice to me. We're friends. I don't want to see her get hurt."

Kurama stared at the werewolf. And stared. And continued staring for no apparent reason.

Kasume began to fidget uneasily. "Um…"

Hiei waved a hand experimentally in front of Kurama's face. Kurama nodded slightly. "I gladly accept your help. But know this, if anything has happened to Kal, you will be the one to pay."

Kasume gazed calmly into Kurama's eyes. "Nothing will happen until tonight anyway," she whispered. "They'll want to get the jewel from her skin; they'll probably use a potion or something. Then they might… um," Kasume looked away again. "_Sacrifice_ her."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Sacrifice?"

"Well, they kind of need a human sacrifice to release the power so they can destroy Ningenkai," she sounded like she was explaining something incredibly obvious. "Get the others together," she continued. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara had basically the same reaction as Kurama, but they were easily reassured by Hiei's katana. The group followed Kasume, as darkness crept over the horizon, to the stone steps, which were in a secluded corner of one of the many warehouses downtown. Cardboard boxes and wooden crates littered the paved floor. A strange echo sounded with every step taken. 

Kasume seemed to think very little of this. She guided the Rekai Tantei swiftly, pausing as she began descending. Kasume looked back. "What?"

"We can't see where we're going," replied Kuwabara. By now it was night (took a while to get there, didn't it?), and no sunshine illuminated the stones before them.

Kasume glanced back at the stairs. It was indeed pitch black. Strange that she hadn't noticed that before, but then again, she'd grown up here in the dark. It stood to reason that she cold see well.

"Here," she grabbed some torches from behind a nearby cardboard box. "Light these. Hurry!"

"What kind of warehouse is this?" questioned Yusuke.

Kasume shrugged. "I don't know. They have tons of old things… like these torches. There're some hand-made spears over there, and a box of arrow heads…"

"Maybe a museum or something," interrupted Kurama impatiently. "We don't have time for this now."

The gang followed Kasume down the stairs. The torch didn't give off much light, so they stumbled and felt their way downwards. Except Hiei. He can see in the dark. I think. Well, in any case, he can in this fic, so deal with it.

Kurama growled lowly as a hand stopped him from proceeding. Kasume gave him a warning glare, pointing silently to a small group of vampires passing by. She motioned for silence, directing them to the shadows.

"…and it'll only be about half an hour!" the excited conversation reached the ears of the SD's.

The group slipped quietly away as the vampires continued down the stone corridor. "This way!" hissed Kasume, waving them down a secluded hallway.

It took fifteen minutes to reach the end of the passageway, after several flights of stairs and confusing turns, and that's just what it was; an end.

"What're you trying to pull?" demanded Yusuke, who seemed ready to kill Kasume.

Kasume pointed to a crack in the wall. "The door," she nodded to it, "will open if you can push hard enough."

Everyone pushed hard. The door didn't budge. Kasume thought for a moment. "Oh, wait." The others stopped to stare incredulously at their guide. She strode to a pillar not to far back, pressing a microscopic button near the base. The stone grated inward, causing a breathless pause in which the soon-to-be heroes waited for a guard to appear. Nothing happened.

Once the secrecy of their mission had been secured, Kuwabara rounded on Kasume. "What was all that about?" he demanded. At Kasume's blank look, he tried clarifying his question. "I mean, did we even have to push?"

Kasume grinned sheepishly. "No, I suppose not. I just… er… might have forgotten the button was there. Sorry."

Kuwabara fumed silently for a moment.

"Keep going," instructed Kasume. "We only have ten minutes left!"

With a curt nod from every member of the Rekai Tantei, she hurried through the winding maze to… even more stairs.

Yusuke groaned. "I hate stairs," he complained.

"I don't care," Kasume pushed ahead of him. "If you want to go back, be my guest. That is, if you think you can find the way."

Yusuke looked back the way they'd come. There was no way in hell his tiny little brain could have possibly remembered all the twists and turns. He sighed heavily, turning back to the group as they disappeared around the first turn. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Thanx to my reviewers (As always)! 

bookworm0492: Yep. Kurama's still in trouble. Don't worry, he'll be out sometime next chapter. As for Kasume... I guess you were right, weren't you?

Insaneningen14: Um... I don't have any ice cream, sorry. And, besides, if I did I wouldn't give it to anybody cuz I love ice cream!

Um... yeah. Too lazy/tired/sick to think of something mean to say to you people who don't like to review.

Amaya


	10. Gems, Departures, and Reinforcements

Author's Note: I made the most horrible (albeit unintentional) pun in the world on Saturday. It was worse than 'shallow'. Anyway, I was at Mandi's, and this commercial for some sort of cheese-cracker-thing came on, and _they _had a really stupid pun with the song in the background (I can't remember it, but maybe Mandi does), and I said 'that's really cheesey.' I mean, I seriously didn't mean for it to be so pun-ish, but I didn't think about it until after I said it. Just thought I'd let everyone know because I have nothing better to write here.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 10

"Of Gems, Departures, and Reinforcements"

Last time:

Yusuke looked back the way they had come. There was no way in hell his tiny little brain could have possibly remembered all the twists and turns. He sighed heavily, turning back to the group as they disappeared around the first turn. "Hey! Wait for me!"

_Five minutes later…_

"Kal?"Yusuke called softly as they entered what could only have been a dungeon later. "Kal- Ow!"

Kasume glared at him. "Shut up or we'll get caught!" she hissed.

"Don't hit me!" he retorted. "And there's no one down here, we couldn't get caught!"

"Hn. She's right." All eyes on Hiei! "Look," he pointed at the wall, "that hole; I can smell fresh air coming from it. It goes all the way to the surface. Anyone above us will hear."

"Um…" Kasume looked at the kajihenge. "Yeah… that's totally what I meant. I knew that was there all along. I'm not just paranoid because I know what they're capable of…" She let out a nervous laugh. "No, not at all."

Everyone else: O.o "Riiight."

"Here." They followed her gaze, spotting a thick wooden door much like Kasume's own. "She should be in this one."

Kurama pushed on the door, opening it with ease.

"…Um… that might not be a good sign."

"Way to point out the obvious, Yusuke." Kasume rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of the Spirit Detective.

In fact, Kal seemed to be gone already. The cell had been emptied of all signs that anyone had even been there. However, there were deep scratches on the floor, signaling a struggle. This caused Kurama to grin inwardly; Kal wasn't going down without a fight.

A little of his amusement must have shown on his otherwise impassive face, because Kasume was glaring at him;she didn't see what he was so pleased about. "You idiot!" she hissed. "If she's not here…"

The realization dawned on the occupants of the dungeon.

* * *

Kal groaned, attempting to shift into a more comfortable position. Her eyes snapped open when she found that she couldn't move an inch.

A quick survey of the room revealed what appeared to be a black marble counter on top of which rested a glass bottle filled with a crimson liquid, stone walls, the soft glow that filled the room emanated from a hanging chandelier, a few plush wine colored arm chairs, and a soft-looking dark red carpet that was stained a darker red in various places. By what Kal didn't want to know, though she had a pretty good guess. No one else occupied the all together comfortable looking room.

Glancing up at her wrists, Kal viewed strong iron chains cemented into the freezing cold flagstone table she rested on. Her ankles were similarly secured, though the gaping holes in her calf had been bandaged, finally - the fight in the dungeon had reopened the wounds. Apparently they didn't want her leaving.

A soft laugh echoed through the hallway outside her door as it opened. "Hello," Dalli greeted in a friendly voice, "I'm Dalli! I'm going to help you-"

"You're a vampire."

"Um… yeah, but only one-eighth…" Dalli looked a little confused by this sudden interruption. "Anyway, I'm here to help you live a normal life, yadda, yadda, yadda." She put on her best and sweetest 'trust me' smile.

Kal glared suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

A malicious grin spread like wildfire over Dalli's features. "Once that jewel is gone, no one will chase you," she responded. "You can live a somewhat normal life for about one hour, then we're going to sacrifice you because we need the blood to activate the hidden power, and we don't feel like capturing another person when there's already one here."

If Kal was at all shocked, she hid it well. The only emotions betrayed on her face were mixed into a look of intense disgust and slight skepticism.

Dalli, reading into the last look, laughed mockingly. "Oh, don't worry! The potion we use to extract the gem is completely painless!" She snatched the glass bottle from the counter.

Kal still looked a little suspicious.

"Why don't I just show you?" Dalli moved closer, popping the lid off the top of the container. She held it over Kal's head, which Kal was finding had somehow been immobilized. Dalli grinned knowingly. "We couldn't have you struggling, now could we?" she teased.

A single drop of the bright red liquid slipped in overly dramatized slowness (a/n: Everyone can roll their eyes at me now) up the neck of the bottle. One thought ran through Kal's mind. _Don't let her take the gem!_

There was nothing she could do. She couldn't move. She - wait… potion. _If it's liquid, it probably has water in it, right? _Kal reasoned. _Water that I control._

Kal focused all her energy on the container, willing the watery substance to expand. At first, it seemed as though there was no effect. Then - far to slowly for Kal's liking - the potion filled the bottle.

Dalli adopted a look of shock and jerked the bottle up, causing the drop hanging from the edge to hit her skin. She dropped the container from shock. It hit the table beside Kal, shattering and spilling - with Dalli cursing madly in the background - its contents everywhere… including the sapphire in Kal's skin.

True to Dalli's words, the potion had no painful effect. Not painful, just unpleasant. Kal felt the jewel sliding out of her skin, and shuddered. It was a strange sensation, to say the least. Kind of like her skin was suddenly very slimy, or rather like the jewel, not having any legs or feet of it's own, simply decided to leave and left a tingling and wet trail down her cheek where it touched her, as a tear might.

An elated laugh tumbled from Dalli's mouth. "Oh, things have a way of working out in the end, don't they?" she asked no one in general, completely disregarding the string of curses that Kal let out in response (a/n: Mandi doesn't really curse that much, but it kinda fit here…).

The gem gleamed in the soft light of the chandelier as Dalli lifted it to the light. "I'll be back in about five minutes to get you for the sacrifice!" she called back as she exited the door. "Try not to hurt yourself too much before then, 'k?"

Kal stared numbly at the tiled ceiling above her (a/n: No, I don't know why it's tiled, it just is!). _They've won… _she mused,_ I let them get the sapphire… they are going to sacrifice me to… activate… its… power… What am I, an idiot? If they don't have a sacrifice… they will go find a new one. Great. Well, that rules that plan out. _she sighed. _What do I do now? Kami help me, I'm in such deep shit… and I'm kinda confused, now that I'm thinking about it…_

Of course, Kal wouldn't get the chance to think forever. In fact, at this very opportune moment, Dalli returned. She unchained the elemental's wrists and ankles, pulling the still immobilized girl out into the corridor and towards the throne room.

"Oh, you'll love it, Kal!" Kal rolled her eyes at the strange part-vampire girl's enthusiasm. "Everyone's there already… I wonder if you'll get to hear the speech…"

The rest of Dalli's ramblings lost meaning as Kal felt the life returning to her limbs. Soon she would be able to fight back.

* * *

"I do believe that our guests are much too restless to listen to a speech, Dalli," Blare mused, looking around at the small crowd before him. 

"Maybe."

"I think we should save the speech for after." He glanced at Kal who, in turn, glared.

"Gee, I feel so privileged," she sarcastisized (a/n: inside joke).

Blare glared back. "You should."

Kal squirmed slightly on the uncomfortable chair. A smirk slipped onto her features as she felt the numbness wear off. "Could I maybe, you know, not get killed?"

"Wha-" Kal's fist cut Blare off, as she had decided to fight back.

Blare stumbled back under the impact of the blow (a/n: though I've never personally experienced this, I have heard that it hurts very mush when Mandi hits you. She left a bruise on this one guy's neck…). He righted himself furiously. "Dalli," he began.

"Hold that thought," Dalli held up a hand, pulling out her cell phone. "Yeah?" She listened for a moment to the voice on the other line while Blare and Kal gaped at her. "'Kay," she hung up the phone and turned to face the king of the vampires. "I've got to go."

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I've got more pressing matters to attend to." Dalli looked at Kal for a moment. "I'll be back later. Just continue without me."

"Where do you have to go?" Kal couldn't resist the question. Hey, she's a curious girl; it's not her fault.

With her slight bow, Dalli began to fade slowly. "More of my loyalties lie with the one who just called. I intend to help them. If I don't," she shivered, "well, let's just say I probably wouldn't be back for quite some time."

Both Kal and Blare continued to stare as Dalli disappeared.

"Now," Blare turned to Kal, "why don't you be a good little girlie and get ready for the sacrificing?"

Do you remember what happened to Yusuke when he called Kal 'girlie' in chapter 3? Well, now, in this chapter, she's already pissed, Blare isn't her friend, she's pumped full of energy that she hadn't been able to release for who knew how long, and her life was being threatened - which set off every primal instinct that told her to fight her way out. Therefore, this was going to be at least twelve times worse than before.

"What the hell?" Kal exploded. "Do you have any idea how incredibly annoying that is? Are you even able to grasp the concept of what I'm about to do to you for that?"

Blare shrugged. "I could care less," he stated calmly. "I am not afraid of you." He turned around to speak to the rest of his undead audience.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Kal's fist made sound contact with Blare's shoulder, her foot slamming into the back of his knees and forcing him to the ground.

Blare righted himself and spun quickly to face his new opponent. "How dare you?" he demanded furiously.

The vampires watching, frozen for only a moment in furious disbelief, roared and surged forward like some sort of huge black wave. Kal paled at the sight of hundreds of powerful beings coming towards her, but held her ground, ready to fight.

"Are you starting the party without us?" asked a voice from one of the many doorways. Yusuke and co. walked calmly through the stunned crowd until they stood right in the middle.

"That is the lamest thing you could have ever possibly said, Yusuke," Kal informed the Spirit Detective, rolling her eyes.

"Hey-"

"Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves, children," Kurama chided. "Are you okay, Kal?"

"Fine, Kurama. Good to see everyone again." Her eyes landed on Kasume. "Um… someone want to tell me what she's doing with you?"

All eyes focused on the werewolf standing between Yusuke and Hiei.

"She helped us find you," Kuwabara replied.

Kasume looked right into Blare's eyes. "I felt guilty for helping imprison you because you're my friend," she explained.

Blare's eyes narrowed. "Then you are as much the enemy as they are. And you shall suffer the same fate: death," he hissed.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

psycogirl234: It's fine. I'm just glad you reviewed last time!

insaneningen14: I updated! I want ice cream!

LeneKetsuekihi: Why, thank you! Aquira and I don't like bad grammar and spelling (and we blame our seventh grade block teacher for that), so we try to make it perfect for you readers! I guess Kurama is sort of being protective, isn't he?

bookworm0492: O.O I am truly sorry. I had no intention of making Kurama ooc. I just sorta type the story, and whatever my brain comes up with ends up on the computer. I'll try to make him less ooc in the future. I even revised this chapter a little. Thanx for pointing it out to me, though!

The rest of you must rot in hell to pay for not reviewing. Yeah, I guess that works. Hey, I'm tired, it's the best I could come up with. Leave me alone! (I'm going to shut up now.)

Amaya


	11. Of Battles and Hints

Author's Note: I must give credit to Aquira for the chapter title (I couldn't think of one). Battles because this chapter a gigantic battle, and hints because it hints (more than usual) at the relationship between Kal and Kurama. At least, that's what she said. It might take a while for the next chapter to come up as I have writers block, and haven't even begun to write it.

* * *

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 11

"Of Battles and Hints"

The vampires pushed each other to get to the enemies that had infiltrated their hideout. Earsplitting screeches and the scratching of long nails on the stone floors filled the room, causing pain to the humans, demons, and werewolf.

Kasume howled in pain, loud and clear, above the other sounds. As the last echoes of Kasume's mournful cry died out, the Tantei snapped into action.

Kurama pulled out his rose whip, striking at several foes at once, and then at any who dared to come closer. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword, and began hacking clumsily through flesh and bone. Yusuke shot his spirit gun into the crowd at random intervals between his fistfights. Hiei, katana drawn, slashed through anything in his way with ease. Kasume fought with her fists, teeth, and claws. Kal fought like Kasume, easily and enthusiastically. Of course, it might have been the fact that she had been unconscious/frozen for most of the time, and the caffeine from the frappuccino had been in her body for quite a while. Whatever the reason, she was hyper as hell because of it.

Kasume fell backwards under the fist of a vampire that was very much taller than her, and raised her arm to block his teeth from reaching her neck. She braced herself for the pain of sharp fangs piercing her skin, but nothing happened. She lowered her arm cautiously, peering upwards to where the vampire should have been.

Hiei stood in front of her, his sword dripping with a thick black liquid, his clothes also splattered with the dark blood. There was a long cut down his left arm from some blade, and claw marks across his chest, visible only through the rips in his black shirt.

"I'm really sick of having to save you," he informed her coldly.

"Well, weather or not you're sick of it, I'm grateful," Kasume retorted standing and brushing off her jeans.

"Hn." Hiei turned away and disappeared in a flash, undoubtedly into the very thick of the battle.

Kasume stared after him for a moment, before more pressing matters took her attention. Matters such as the beings trying to rip her to shreds.

* * *

Kal pushed her way into the melee, slamming into a wall with the force the whatever-it-was that flew past her. A vampire slid to the floor beside her, dead. Kal rubbed her head where it had made contact with the wall, glaring at the corpse angrily. She stood, searching the battlegrounds quickly but carefully. 

She spotted, with some difficulty, Kurama forcing several enemies away with the rose whip. But they were getting smart, staying at a distance; probably planning how to get the whip away from him.

Kal waded past them, kicking and punching whatever was unfortunate enough to get in her way. She accidentally punched Yusuke, and kicked Kuwabara. She stopped herself before she hit Hiei, who was already looking very pissed.

"Kurama!" she screeched suddenly, ducking and covering her head quickly.

The rose whip pulled away just as it touched her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood behind.

"Kal, I'm so sorry!" Kurama ran up to her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, then, seeming to remember the battle, released her with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He wiped the blood from her cheek. "The jewel?" he asked, though there was no need. After all, if it wasn't still on her face, it had to be with the evil people.

"Um…" Kal looked away. "I couldn't exactly move."

"It's fine, as long as they don't kill a human," Kasume assured them, clutching her arm. Blood seeped between her fingers, leaving a dripping trail behind her.

"So you're a werewolf, huh?" asked Kal with a grin.

Kasume looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"Thanks for helping me," Kal said casually. "Though I must admit, you really need to watch who you're working for."

Kasume grinned. "No kidding."

The rose whip sped between the girls, cutting down a vampire that had been advancing on Kasume.

"Watch what you're doing, girls," instructed Kurama calmly.

"Right!" they chorused, turning their attention to the fight.

Back to back, they fought for their lives, as they seemed to be the main targets. Kasume for betraying them, and Kal because she was a human. Kuwabara seemed to be having almost as much trouble as the girls, also being human.

No matter what, they had to succeed. No evil vampires should ever be allowed to destroy the world. It had never happened before, and, if the Reikai Tantei, Kal, and Kasume had anything to say about it, they never would.

And so, the battle rages on. With my horrible descriptive skills, I will try to make it not be as lame and boring as my original version of the fight in chapter 3 (or was it 4...? I'm almost possitive it was three, though...). Of course, only Mandi knows how horrid that was, so… just take my word for it, and be glad Mandi had a better idea for the little spar… now, however… I'm not sure if I should just let her type it herself or attempt (and fail miserably) on my own. (a/n: Just so everyone knows, I had to write it. :P Mandi said it was good, but... you guys let me know what you think, ok?)

Kal dug her claws into another vampire, drawing beads of black, gooey liquid to the surface. Grimacing, the girl continued to cling to the arm as the corpse-like being tried to shake her off, her nails sinking deeper into the slimy skin with each movement the creature made. She let out a cry of disgust as she felt her fingernails scraped across the bone, causing a chill to run down her spine.

A green blur shot passed Kal's face, knocking the vampire's head clean off its shoulders. Kurama gave the water elemental a stern look as his rose whip returned to him, only to strike another of the undead, clearly informing her that she needed to be more careful. Kal nodded, smiling sheepishly, and turned her attention to her next opponent.

A loud explosion in the center of the battle caught everyone's attention for a moment, silence echoing in the room. But only for that moment. In the next few seconds, the battle resumed, a vampire tackling Kal from behind. She jabbed her elbow into its gut, forcing it off her. Kal got to her knees quickly, taking stock of her situation. The vampire she had injured attacker her, this time pinning her on her back. It lowered its blood-covered mouth to her neck.

Kal's eyes widened. She pushed up with her feet, sending the monster across the room into the path of Yusuke's spirit gun. It disintegrated immediately, a last harsh screech flying from its mouth.

Yusuke blinked, but saved his surprise for later, choosing instead to being a fight with another of the creatures. Its claws ripped into the skin of his arm, causing the detective to grunt in pain. A satisfied smirk crept across the creature's lips as it licked the blood from its talons, savoring the taste.

_Oh, it is sooo dead_, Yusuke thought at the same time as he fired off another spirit gun.

Hiei ran his sword through a vampire yet again, spinning quickly to block an attack from another. He parried easily, cutting the thing's head off with another swift stroke. He stopped yet another attack, kicking the legs out from under another that had tried to sneak up behind him. He ran his sword through that one, spinning on his heel in time to slice a fourth monster in half. A swift glance told him Kasume was fine, though several of the enemy had surrounded her. The glance cost him, though, as a vampire landed a lucky punch to his back. The kajihenge tucked and rolled out of the way, lashing out with his talons. The creature fell to the ground. It wasn't dead, but it was wounded to the point that it couldn't possibly cause trouble for the others, so he left it to writhe in agonizing pain until its life finally left it.

Kasume fought nearby, clawing out eyeballs and ripping throats. Her fangs dripped vampire blood, her hands drenched in the black goo. Hiei kept a careful eye on her, she knew, for every time she got in trouble, he would come to her rescue, though he made a big show about it annoying him.

Kurama used his rose whip excessively, but his arm was beginning to tire. Quickly, he converted into Youko, still using the whip, but also preparing to charge right into the thick of the battle using his claws. A few choice seeds flew into the crowd, somehow avoiding the rest of the Reikai Tantei, Kal, and Kasume. Several vampires began to writhe in agony as plants engulfed them, and even ate them alive in some cases.

Maybe it was Kuwabara who needed the most help. His sword was large and tiring; it took a lot of energy on his part to keep it going. His arms started to feel like lead. If the battle wasn't ended soon, they would overwhelm him, and thereby have a sacrifice. Kuwabara soon found himself behind Yusuke, who chose that moment to send a vampire flying over his shoulder. Kuwabara toppled backwards under the dead weight, landing hard on the floor.

The vampires surrounded Kuwabara, taking his moment of helplessness as he struggled to get the corpse off him to their advantage. Upon looking around him, Kuwabara grew furious. He was surrounded, tired, and had an evil, dead vampire pinning him to the ground.

"URAMESHI!" he shouted. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" It was, after all, Yusuke's fault…

Yusuke turned to find where the voice was coming from, and spotted a circle of vampires. "Oops," he muttered, using his spirit gun to take down another opponent. He rushed headlong into the crowd, skidding to a halt beside his friend and shoving the corpse off him. "Why're you trying to kill me?" he demanded. "They're the enemy!"

"You threw that thing over your shoulder," Kuwabara explained angrily, standing back to back with the Spirit Detective and slashing at an enemy, "and it fell on me!"

Yusuke ducked a punch thrown by the nearest vampire. "It—" He threw a punch of his own. "Wasn't—" Another spirit gun fired off into the crowd. "My—" Another vampire went down under Yusuke's fist. "Fault!"

"You—" Kuwabara cut the legs off a vampire. "Threw it!" he argued while hacking at the head of his newest opponent.

"You—" Yusuke kicked out, hopping around to keep his balance while at the same time never leaving his friend's side - the vampire had caught his foot. "Were—" He kicked with his other foot, sending the monster into a wall. "The one—" The ranks seemed to be thinning a little, Yusuke noticed vaguely. "Standing behind—" He ducked Kuwabara's sword as it took down a particularly large vampire in front of him. "Me!"

Kal slammed into Kuwabara as he opened his mouth to reply, sending both of them into a nearby wall.

Kal stood. "Sorry, Kuwabara," she muttered, rubbing her head. "That bastard's really strong." She turned and helped the man up.

"It's fine." Kuwabara returned, taking the extended hand and pulling himself up, using the wall as a brace.

Kal frowned, noticing his pale completion and how his face was covered in sweat. "You look tired," she commented.

"There're a lot of them."

The elemental raised her hand to a vampire as it charged them. The thing shriveled up, black blood pooling on the floor as it poured from its mouth, eyes, and ears. "Just… don't let them get you."

"No kidding." Kuwabara looked at Kal in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Kal smiled. "Blood is a liquid; there had to be water in there somewhere." A small group of vampires began leaking blood through their very pores, each collapsing in turn, writhing on the ground. Kal grimaced. "It's really nasty, though," she admitted. "And it drains me pretty fast…"

* * *

To my reviewers: 

psycogirl234: I updated!

bookworm0492: LOL. Fight's not over yet, though. They've still got to defeat the boss, after all.

LeneKetsuekihi: Oh, your grammer and spelling aren't that bad (I went and checked them out when I got this review). If you're really worried about it, though (Which it doesn't sound like you are), get an editor, like me! I volunteer for the job (because I like correcting things, which I also blame on Mrs. Dewey)!

That was sad, guys. Only three reviews for this chapter... Of course, I don't know how many reviews I got for my other chapters, but... who cares. Point is, I have to go write an entire chapter as quickly as I can so I can try to meet my Friday deadline. If it's late, I appologize in advance. Until then, you have a nice long time to review, so get your butts in gear.

Amaya


	12. Of Plans and Vapors

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, really! At first, I had serious writers block, but then, when I got back to it, I had so much homework and so little time that I couldn't do anything! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, because finals are coming up, and, although I don't plan to actually study until the night before, and between, each final, my teachers are really piling it on, trying to make up for everything they missed. It's a miracle I got this done in the time I get!

Oh, and to those of you who're reading 'Disappear', I'm really sorry about not updating that one, too. I'm getting to it, and almost finished with the next chapter, so please don't hate me!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 12

"Of Plans and Vapors"

* * *

Blare surveyed the scene before him. His vampires were being destroyed. Sure, there were thousands of them, and there were only five beings opposing them, but these vampires had led a sheltered life, not having to fight much besides among themselves. They weren't used to this kind of intense combat as the Reikai Tantei were. 

He frowned. This had to stop, and soon. Without Dalli, the job might be harder, but not at all impossible. If he could rally his minions, and get them into some sort of attack formation, he was positive he could win.

A figure in a black robe swept past Blare. The king grabbed the vampire's wrist, pulling him away from the battle. "I have something for you to do for me," he hissed at the vampire. "Something that will turn the tide of this battle in either direction, depending on how well you complete this little 'mission'…"

* * *

Kal dropped to the floor to avoid a punch, sweeping her leg around to knock her opponent off her feet.She then quickly stomped on the un-dead woman's neck, effectively killing her. 

Another vampire came at her from behind, and she ducked under a dagger thrust at her head, spinning in the process to face her newest opponent. He jabbed the dagger at her heart. Kal grasped his wrist, turning it swiftly to deflect the attack.

The vampire gasped, the momentum from the thrust too much to stop in time. The weapon dug into his own stomach. "You wench," he hissed. "You'll pay for that…" He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, the dagger still grasped firmly in his hand.

_Damn… _Kal thought. _It'll take him 15 minutes to die now, which gives him plenty of time to kill me, or at the very least, distract me until someone else can do the job! Oh… what to do? What to do…?_

The vampire crawled closer.

Kal bit her lip, taking a step backwards. She bumped into Kasume, setting the werewolf off balance. Kasume toppled into Kurama, who took one step forward in shock. In that one step, Kurama accidentally trod on Yusuke's foot. Yusuke jumped up with a yelp, landing a good seven meters away - in front of Kuwabara. Kuwabara gasped, unable to halt his spirit sword, which was a mere inch away from Yusuke's head.

The spirit detective ducked to get out of his friends way.

Many of the vampires fell over laughing. The ones that didn't see the commotion stared at their companions in confusion.

Hiei shook his head, slicing cleanly through his opponent without taking his eyes off the scene. "Pathetic," he muttered.

Another wave of vampires surged forward.

"We'll never get anywhere at this rate," Kal shouted to Kasume. She smacked one of the creatures beside her (a/n: Winslow! For people who don't get it, it's an inside joke, so I wouldn't worry about it.), growling in frustration.

"But what else can we do?" wondered the werewolf as she ducked under a sword.

"I don't know!" Kal pushed the vampire onto the sword of the monster Kasume was fighting.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kurama intervened. Both girls nodded. "Cut off the head, and the creature will stop fighting."

"…" Kasume adopted a confused expression. She lashed out at the creature she had been fighting when he momentarily dropped his guard.

"Um… Kurama?"

"Yes, Kal?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The water elemental kicked a vampire in the gut, sending him into a torch-holder-thing (a/n: forgot what they're called).

"Kill Blare."

"Oh… good plan."

Kasume leapt over a corpse that came flying out of the crowd. "Wonderful. And just how do you propose we go about doing that?"

Kurama thought for a moment, a blade flicking past his face, cutting off a few strands of silvery hair (a/n: remember, he turned into Youko a while back) in his moment of indecision. The kitsune growled. His whip lashed across the monster's chest, severing it in two. "Maybe," he began, "the two of you can gang up on him. I'm sure you can take him down."

"If we can get close enough, I guess. The thing is, there's an ocean of vampires in between," Kal reasoned.

Kurama thought for a minute more. "I'll be right back." He glanced at Kal, who had a small, questioning frown on her face. "I'm going to get the others here," he explained.

"Oh, ok," she responded, throwing a vampire over her shoulder and stomping on its neck.

Soon enough, Youko came fighting his way back with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei in tow.

"What's the plan, Kurama?" asked Yusuke, ready to get down to business.

"Cover the two of them," Kurama replied, motioning at Kal and Kasume with a bloodstained hand.

"Why?" wondered Kuwabara vaguely.

"So they can get to--"

"Kurama?" Kal glanced away from her opponent in time to see Kurama fall to the floor, unconscious. A faint, almost invisible cloud snaked between bodies, slowly, unnoticed, filling the room.

The rest of the gang, minus Kasume and Kal, started swaying on their feet, struggling to stay awake. Hiei was thesecond to fall, then Yusuke, followed by Kuwabara.

"Guys?" Kasume asked uncertainly, staring at the bodies.

"What the hell's happening?" Kal demanded. Many of the vampires were also beginning to drop.

"Oh, nothing much," Blare called over the heads of his undead minions. "Just a little gas for them, so there's no way they can interfere."

"Interfere with what?" inquired Kal, glaring at the king.

"Why, our fight, of course."

"Our... fight?"

"Yes."

"Question!" Kasume intervened. "Why are _they_ asleep, and not us?"

"The gas puts demon, humans, and vampires to sleep," responded the King offhandedly.

"In that order, I assume," Kal muttered, crossing her arms angrily.

"Very observant. Yes, in that order."

Kasume frowned. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why isn't Kal asleep?"

"She's an _elemental _human. It'll start affecting her much later, but she will come under its spell sooner or later."

"I see." Kal rolled her eyes at Blare. "And why is it that you're still standing, oh great king of vampires?" she sarcastisized.

Blare laughed. "I created this vapor, child! It will not affect me for _hours, _because I have been exposed to it for much longer periods of time, while refining its affects, than any living being. And now, we fight. Come, both of you against me. A match to the death, as it were."

* * *

Author's Note: Great! Now I'll try and hurry up with chapter 13, butI make no promises. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'm not going to demand reviews 'cuz I took so long and probably don't deserve them for making you wait, but I would like to get _some_. If it's not too much trouble to you people, of course.

Amaya


	13. Of Battles to the Death

Author's Note: Mandi pretty much wrote the battle. I really didn't feel like trying and failing for such an important scene, so I let her handle it. Anything else is by me, though.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Of Battles to the Death"

* * *

"So basically," inquired Kal, "this is a battle to see who can stay conscious longer?"

"Whatever you wish to call it, Child," Blare said smiling.

Kasume shook her head. "Are we going to fight or what?" she asked, a slight growl to her voice.

Blare cackled. "Anxious, are we, Kasume?" His mood then shifted drastically. The vampire king's face turned into a vicious snarl as he poised himself for attack. "Allow me to make the first move!"

He then lunged himself at the two girls, who both jumped out of the way of his attack. Blare landed nimbly on his feet and skid to a stop. He obviously needed little time to regain himself because within a second, he was back on the offense. Blare jumped at Kal, and she did a somersault under him and reappeared behind the king. She was about to attack from behind, but Blare was too quick for her. He stopped on a dime and spun around, realizing he was vulnerable. Kal halted, not wanting to let him lash out at her at this close a range.

Raising an eyebrow to acknowledge that he was surprised at how skilled they were, Blare reached behind his cape and drew a long sword out. "Let's see how you handle a weapon." He sliced through the air menacingly, just to prove he knew how to use it.

"That's not fair!" Kasume shouted angrily. "We don't have weapons!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Kasume," explained Blare, a phony smile on his face. "You have you're claws and teeth, which I've seen you use. And Kal here. . . she has all of her elemental abilities. You see, it's quite fair, since I really have no powers myself to speak of."

Kal faked a laugh. "Lair," she said simply. "And you being a vampire doesn't include powers? You have an unfair advantage."

"Well, I see your point. But there's one thing you're overlooking." He took a pause, as if they would finish what he was saying for him. When neither said anything, Blare continued. "I'm the villain, here. Do you honestly think that I'd play fair?" He sneered at them and ran like a madman towards his targets. The only difference between Blare and a madman was that Blare knew how to use the sword.

The vampire king was shockingly fast, and if the girls didn't think of something soon, they'd be run through with the sword. Kal glanced at Kasume and she saw the werewolf had an idea. Kasume crouched down on the floor for just a second and launched straight at Blare's legs. She grabbed his shins and ripped into the muscle, causing the king to scream in pain.

He was just about to counter with the sword when Kal rammed him from the side, sending him toppling to the ground. Kasume still had her claws in his leg and, when he fell, his leg was torn even more. Blare cried out in agony, but still put up a fight as Kal tried to wrestle the sword from his hand. It took a while, and her hands were beat up pretty badly, but Kal got the sword away from him. She guessed the reason was because his leg was injured terribly and that took away part of his concentration. Not really caring the reason she had the sword, Kal stood, as did Kasume, over Blare and put a foot on his chest.

"Check and mate," Kal said to him, pointing the blade at his throat. "We have you down."

Blare looked at his sword over his nose from his position on the ground and then up at the two girls. He then did something that the girls would never thought he'd do in this situation. He laughed. Blare just started cackling, despite the fact that he was being held at blade-point. Kal and Kasume exchanged confused glances and looked back down to the vampire king. "You think you've beaten me? You think you've won?" He continued to laugh his maniacal laugh as the girls looked on, wondering what the hell was going through his head.

They got their answer a moment later when Blare suddenly faded into a shadow and disappeared. His sword was left on the ground and Kal picked it up. The girls scanned the room for any sign of the vampire king, but it was useless. He was gone.

A moment later, Kal let out a small scream when something grabbed her from behind. "How did you do that?" Kasume shouted at Blare as he pulled out a second sword.

"You said yourself that I had powers," he pointed out. "I just demonstrated for you. It's not my fault you weren't prepared." Blare smirked and put the blade up to Kal's throat. What he didn't realize was that Kal had his previous sword. "Surrender now and no one will get hurt. Otherwise… well, I think you know…" The smirk remained on his face.

Kasume looked to her friend. Kal's face was blank, emotionless. The water elemental's hand twitched ever so slightly and Kasume saw the sword. She gave a small nod to assure Kal that she understood.

"I don't like to give up," Kasume said boldly. "The only way you'll win is if you kill us both. Otherwise, I'll keep fighting!"

"I take it you don't care if your friend dies, then," Blare said.

"I care," she retaliated. "I just don't think you'll succeed!" Kasume then charged towards Blare, playing her part as the distraction. He grinned and made a movement that would have sliced Kal's neck if she hadn't moved first, though he did manage to draw a bit of blood before he cried out in pain again.

Kal had pushed the blade into his right side, that being the only reachable spot while he had her caught. Blare dropped his sword and clutched the wound, falling to his knees. The water elemental turned around and looked at her opponent. Kasume, who had stopped running instantly when Blare screamed, joined her and picked up his second sword.

The girls both pointed their blades at the king. "I'm sorry. It's not my fault you weren't prepared," Kasume mocked.

He looked up at them. "You have won," Blare said with a pained voice. "I apologize for underestimating the two of you."

They almost felt sorry for him. But it only lasted for a second, remembering what he'd been planning before the battle. Kal and Kasume dropped their swords, turned to wake their friends and leave.

Kal had bent over Kurama and was just about to shake him when Blare called out to them.

"Wait…" he said from behind them. "Please… don't leave me here to die of these wounds. I don't want to suffer. . ."

The girls looked at each other. "I'll do it," Kasume offered, going back and picking up a sword. Kal sat down on the ground and waited, the gas finally getting to her. Her head was throbbing. She decided to get everyone up so that when Kasume was done they could get out quickly.

"Kurama," she said as she shook the fox demon. He opened his eyes and sat up, not quite remembering where he was. "Help me wake up the others."

He nodded, everything coming back to him. Together they managed to wake everyone else just as Kasume walked back over, a grim look on her face. "We had to do it," Kal assured, rubbing her head. She was getting dizzy.

Kasume gave a sad smile. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah…" Kal stood, swaying on her feet a bit. "Does anyone know the way?"

Kurama returned with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei following him. "Kasume does," he replied, fighting to stay awake.

Yusuke stifled a yawn. "She led us down here, so she should be able to get us out." Kuwabara nodded lazily in agreement.

"Let's get out of here before you all end up sleeping on the floor," Kasume suggested shrewdly, pushing Kal towards the door nearby.

"Agreed," responded Kal who was, by this time, practically asleep on her feet.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Ok, I know it took me forever again. I blame my laziness. Actually, by the time I started really thinking about it, I had to spend seven hours and fifteen minutes (yes, I timed it) a day with four and five year olds at avolunteer program for two weeks. Tomorrow'sgraduation,so I'll be a little more rested (I suppose) and able to focus. Except...

I'M GOING ONVACATION to Montana, where I will stay with my friend Sarah because I haven't seen her in three years. I'll be gone for about two and a half weeks, so don'texpect anupdate. Not that it matters; I probably wouldn't update in that timespan anyway. The point is, Iwon't even be able to write, so it'll take even longer. Gomen!

Ja ne mina-san!

Memory


	14. Of Aftermaths and Conclusions

Author's Note: It's short and it's not what you deserve after such a long wait, but it'll have to do because I'm really not into this fic anymore. I'm sorry, guys. On a brighter note, it's cheesy, it's sappy, and it's a happy ending. Until next time!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Dream**

_Thoughts_

a/n: author's note

e/n: editor's note

* * *

Chapter 14

"Of Aftermaths and Conclusions"

* * *

Kal's eyes flickered open slowly, but she quickly closed them again to ward off the nearly blinding light around her. She muttered something incomprehensible, even to her, and tried again.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Kal-chan!" Yukina's voice greeted her cheerily. "Would you like me to bring you some food?"

The water elemental stared at the ice maiden blankly. "Um… sure… How long was I out this time?" she inquired sleepily.

"Not too long," Yukina assured her with a smile. "Only about a day." She stood from her seat next to Kal and quickly walked out of the room to fetch the promised meal.

To Kal's very slight surprise, it was Kurama, not Yukina who entered her room five minutes later.

Kurama gave her a look of utmost concern. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Define 'alright'," Kal returned, trying her best to ignore her aching muscles and throbbing head.

Kurama laughed. "Fair enough. Are you hungry?"

"Of course!" Kal smiled brightly. "I've been sleeping a whole day and living off coffee and adrenaline for longer than that. How could I not be hungry?"

Kurama sat on the side of her bed cautiously. "We recovered the gem after Blaire fell," he said quietly. "It's locked away safely in the Reikai vault, where only three thieves have ever managed to retrieve items of importance."

Kal nodded. "I expected as much." Yukina returned with a tray of delicious looking and smelling food, as was her custom, and set it on Kal's lap. "Thanks," Kal muttered with her fork already halfway to her mouth.

With another worried glance, Kurama stood and trailed after Yukina. "Come downstairs when you're ready," he suggested gently. "I'm sure everyone's just dying to talk to you."

* * *

Kal trudged downstairs unsteadily, getting used to the feeling of walking again. She paused just outside the sitting room door as voices filtered through a tiny crack – they seemed to be arguing about something..

"…and almost losing something really puts everything in perspective, doesn't it, Kurama," Yusuke's voice was saying.

"No kidding," Kuwabara's voice agreed. "And you're you. You shouldn't be so nervous."

Kurama's voice sounded vaguely annoyed, though he kept his temper in check as always. "I understand, really. I've got it all under control, so I don't know why you're bothering me about it."

"You might be starting to have second thoughts," Yusuke uttered helpfully. "We're all here to make sure you don't back out."

There was a sigh and Kal decided she'd had enough eavesdropping; she wanted to know what was going on.

"Hi, guys," she greeted as she stepped through the doorway casually.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kasume, Yukina, Genkai, Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan were all there and looking up at Kal from their respective places on the floor or couch with generally shocked expressions.

"We didn't hear you coming down," Botan stuttered nervously.

Kal grinned. "Guess those lessons with Genkai are finally paying off, aren't they?"

Keiko smiled back weakly. "I guess so. Well… er… I've got to go… Yusuke, walk me home?"

"You can walk yourself home, Kei—" Yusuke caught her glare and hurriedly corrected his previous statement. "Sure, I'd love to." The pair of them left the room, chatting, and their talk soon died into the distance.

"And we should start dinner," Botan chirped. "Come on, Yukina, I'll need some help."

"Um… alright." Yukina slid gracefully to her feet and followed Botan into the kitchen, her slippered feet making barely a sound on the wooden floors.

Kuwabara looked around awkwardly for an excuse to leave and jumped to his feet, rushing out the doors without an explanation.

Kal frowned. She was now thoroughly convinced that they were all up to something, but when she looked to Kurama for confirmation, he was staring blankly out the nearby window.

Kasume laughed to herself and grabbed Hiei's arm, dragging him off the couch and across the room. "We can go do something useful, I'm sure," she explained, heading off into the gardens.

With a frustrated sigh, Kal glared at Kurama. "What is everyone doing?" she demanded. "They're all acting so strangely!"

Kurama looked at Kal calmly for a long moment, then motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he answered smoothly. "But if I did, I'd say they never left and are in fact all listening very intently at the many doors and windows."

Kal smiled despite herself. "Alright, what's up? You've obviously all planned this, but I don't understand why."

"Patience is a virtue," Kurama intoned wisely. "Now… before dinner, desert, and what will undoubtedly be a hectic evening… I have one question for you."

Kal stared at him. "A question?" she repeated. Her brain clicked as the puzzle fit together nicely. "Really…"

Kurama slid to the floor on one knee and pulled a velvety blue box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in a shining gold band and held it out to Kal. "Will you marry me?"

Kal sat in complete astonishment for a second, her mind reeling. Even if she had expected it, there was still the shock of it actually happening, not to mention the fact that she hadn't known him that long…

She didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Of course!" she cried happily, her arms flying around his neck and bringing her down to his level.

Kurama grinned broadly, unable to stop himself, and hugged her back as tightly as he could without inflicting damage. As the others swarmed back into the room, shouting their congratulations and with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan all teary eyed but jumping around in absolute joy behind them, he managed to put enough distance between himself and Kal to slip the ring on her finger before he was again locked in an embrace.

Kurama tilted Kal's chin up and smiles even more broadly, so much so that the corners of his mouth started to hurt. He leaned down and gently placed a chaste kiss against her lips.


End file.
